What happened to my best friend?
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: Wally visits the Titans, and realizes, Robin has changed.  No made up words, no cackling, ghostly laughter in fights?  Instead, there are dumb puns, constant scowls, and a sworn enemy.  Wally is sooo not feeling the aster... NO SLASH!


**A/N: …I know, I know, I disappear for EVER, and when I return, it's with yet another multi-chapter fic. Bad Jo. But I couldn't help myself! This is one of those fanfics that worms its way into my head and won't leave me alone until it's written.**

**SEVERAL NOTES ABOUT THE TEAMS!:**

**Okay, so I'm going to say that over on Titans East from the Teen Titans show, that it is a different Aqualad, wazzizface… Garth? And on Young Justice, Speedy is no longer Speedy, so Titans East Speedy is some other Speedy, like the multiple Robins from the comics. Kapishce? (I probably spelt that wrong.) So, TA-DAAA! **

**Also, this is several years later. Meaning, that sometime Young Justice disbanded, and then they all went solo, nd now Robin got sucked into Teen Titans.**

Kid Flash, now 18, raced down the highway to Jump City, a grin spreading across his face. He had been planning this surprise visit for weeks, ever since Robin had resurfaced in Jump City. Since Young Justice had disbanded two years ago, he had hardly heard from his slightly younger best friend, due to a whole host of stupid reasons. Then, six months after Robin went solo (after Young Justice finished), contact with him had practically disappeared.

Wally had been quite sad to know that he couldn't reach his friend anymore, but had been overjoyed when he heard there was a hero named Robin, known for being the Batman's sidekick/partner, as the leader of a team of teenagers. Now, it was easy to find his younger friend. The Boy Wonder now lived in a giant letter "T", for crying out loud.

Wally, still running full tilt down the highway, hung a left when a fork came up, taking the route that would lead him to Jump City bay, and from there, to Titan's Tower. Kid Flash glanced up at the sky, and smiled. Clear blue skies. This must be a good omen. Everything was going to be perfect. Wally already had the entire day planned out. It was going to be a trip down memory lane, hanging out and doing some of their favourite activities they used to do together, such as Robin hacking into the President's computer, and letting Wally choose a picture to change the President's desktop into.

Jump City Bay was getting closer, and within 2 minuets, Wally would be at Titan's Tower. _Let's see if we can make it under 30 seconds, _KF thought, and started running faster with a burst of his super-speed.

Cyborg had been lounging on the couch when a computer beeping caught his attention. Lifting his head and glancing at the computer screen, Cyborg's human eye widened a bit.

"Nothing human can come at us _this_ fast," Cyborg said, then heaved himself out of his comfortable position on the sofa to get a closer look at the computer. There it was, a steadily beeping dot showing something fast approaching the Tower. At the moment, it was running across Titan's bay, to get to the little island the T shaped building was on.

A mechanic arm lifted, and a finger poised over the "DEFEND" command button on the keyboard. Cyborg watched the dot for a moment, and in the time it took him to decide whether or not to put up the precautionary defences, Robin had materialized beside the part-machine-teen.

"He's a friend. Let him in," the Boy Wonder said, and Cyborg jumped, unaware that his leader had been by his elbow for a while now. Robin smiled apologetically, then said, "I'm going to go get him."

Robin turned to leave, but Cyborg called out, "Who is it, anyway?"

Robin smirked. "My best friend." Then he did that ninja vanish thing that he does, when he's there, and then POOF he isn't.

Wally was just beginning to decelerate so he could knock on… something, since no door seemed visible, when a wall panel slid open and a boy in a domino mask and brightly colored hero costume stood in the doorway, making an impressive silhouette, with his spiky black hair.

Wally let out a whoop and changed course to his friend.

"ROB!" Before he knew it, Robin had been tackled into one of those manly bro-hugs, the kind where one arm hugs your neck and the other hand rubs it's knuckles into your skull.

Robin couldn't help it. He laughed, and went right along with it, playing the part of the smaller teen who couldn't throw his "hugger" off.

Finally, Wally stopped noogie-ing and stepped back to look Robin over.

"You have a new costume," Wally accused, and Robin smirked.

"I grew a lot, too." A slight pause while the two boys stared at each other stone faced, then burst out laughing- Robin was still a lot shorter than Wally , having hardly grown at all.

It was one of those moments when Robin let his guard down and acted like a typical teenager. So of course, the other Titans (minus Cyborg, who was still doing something with the computer upstairs) weren't going to pass up a chance to see him behave like a normal guy. They had been standing around the corner watching the exchange between the two friends, when Starfire had stepped forwards, saying, "Friend Robin, please, who is this friend that you are having the reunion with?"

Robin and Kid Flash straightened up, arms around each other's shoulders. When they saw Starfire, Robin instantly sobered up (just a little bit; he's still giddy from reuniting with his best friend), and Wally's mouth dropped, taking in the alien girl.

With practiced movements, and without even looking at Kid Mouth, Robin reached around and snapped his former team mate's mouth shut and muttered, "What is it with you and alien girls?" before turning to Starfire. "What was that, Star?"

Starfire's eyes gleamed happily when she saw the smile on Robin's face. "I apologize for interrupting such a happy moment, but please, the curiosity has gotten on me. May I ask, who is this friend?"

Robin smiled wider, then replied. "It's alright Star, I'd be happy to introduce you." Robin raised his voice. "I'll introduce all of you!"

Timidly, the rest of the Teen Titans, minus Cyborg, emerged from their observation point. Wally's eyes widened when he saw Raven, but after a raised eyebrow from Robin, he grinned sheepishly.

"Everyone, this is Kid Flash," Robin said, smiling at his pal. "He and I were on Young Justice together, and we were friends even before that. He's my best friend."

Wally waved. "Feel free to call me KF." He turned to Starfire. "You can call me whatever you like."

Beast Boy snorted, but quickly stiffled it. "Dude, she's got her sights set on Robin, and he's totally into her," he mumbled to KF. Kid Flash blinked then looked at Robin who was blushing furiously.

"This is Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire," Robin said hastily, pointing to each titan as he introduced each one. He glanced around quickly. "But… we seem to be missing Cyborg."

Raven pointed up, indicating that Cyborg was still in the tower. "He said he would be down soon. He just had to check something out first," she drawled, in her usual monotone.

Just as she finished speaking, the tall-half-machine-boy-trooped over to the group.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Wally, whose arm was still around Robin's shoulders. Wally used his free hand to wave, and Cyborg smiled and nodded in greeting before turning to his leader. "Robin, can I talk to you for a minuet?" he asked, jerking his head to the side indicating that this was a private conversation. "Slade," he mouthed.

Robin froze, then nodded, a familiar scowl darkening his features. "I'll be right back, KF. Get acquainted with the team."

The 18-year-old smiled flirtatiously at Starfire, who blushed. "Oh, I'll get acquainted with your team, Rob." Wally winked at the Tameranean, who blushed.

Robin unwound his arm from his best friend's shoulders, and used the same hand to slap Wally upside the head. He walked over to Cyborg, and the Teen Titans and Kid Flash stared at each other.

"Soooo…." Wally began, wanting to break the awkward silence. "What's Robin's word of the day today?" The Titans stared blankly back at him.

Beastboy scratched his head. "What do you mean, 'Word of the day'? Robin doesn't have a word of the day."

Wally blinked. "Of course he does. Like, 'whelmed', or 'aster'." His grin began to slowly fade. Had Robin stopped making up words?

Raven scowled. " 'Whelmed' and 'aster' aren't real words." She pulled her cloak up over her head. She just does that to look cool. Okay, not really. She just didn't want the others to see just how flat out confused this was making her.

The red-headed-young-man's jaw dropped. "Well, yeah, 'cause Robin made them up!" Robin not making up words? The world must be ending soon, and the realm of Hades must have frozen over.

The red haired alien girl cocked her head to once side. "Robin creates new, not-real words?" The concept of making up words was foreign to her. She hadn't heard either of those words when she had umm… _learned _English from Robin, proving that they weren't real words.

"Well… yeah. He does it- _used _to do it all the time. It annoyed him that there was over whelmed, and under whelmed, so he came up with 'whelmed.' And because like is the opposite of dislike, he figured 'aster' would be the opposite of disaster." Wally's explanation was met with silence. Beastboy broke it.

"SWEET!" he cried, pumping his fist. "That's soooo cooool!" He turned to Wally. "What else? Give us allll the dirt on the Boy Wonder!"

"I'm afraid all my dirt will have to wait," Robin's voice said. He came out of the tower, followed by Cyborg, a scowl on his features, as per usual. He took after Batman. "Titans, trouble."

**EGAD! WHAT IS SLADE UP TO NOW? And why Robin no make up words more not? Speak this way am I why? STOP WILL SOON I?**

**Please, dear readers, do the reviewing of the story! It will make me sooooo happy ^^**


End file.
